Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a TSR (Traffic Signs Recognition) device and a speed limit providing method thereof, and more particularly, to a TSR device and a speed limit providing method thereof, which are capable of providing a speed limit suitable for a driving environment, based on road information provided from a navigation terminal and sign information acquired through a camera.
Description of the Related Art
A TSR device recognizes general and electronic traffic signs through a front-view camera and displays the recognized information on a cluster, during operation of a vehicle. Thus, the TSR device can warn a driver by providing the speed limit information of the road where the vehicle is traveling, thereby preventing a traffic accident by overspeed.
The TSR device is likely to cause a malfunction in an environment where traffic signs on the road are covered by other vehicles or not recognized due to a bad weather, even though the traffic signs maintain a relatively normal state because they are less likely to be damaged than lanes on the road, due to the positions of the traffic signs on the road. For example, the TSR device may not deliver the latest information to the driver.
The environment in which such a malfunction is likely to occur may include a case in which the camera does not recognize a new traffic sign for a predetermined time even though the road attribute was changed after the vehicle passed an expressway entrance, expressway exit or junction, a case in which the camera does not recognize a new traffic sign for a predetermined time after recognizing a sign indicating a change of road attribute before the road attribute is not changed, a case in which the camera does not recognize a new traffic sign while the vehicle travels on an expressway, and a case in which the camera does not recognize a new traffic sign after passing a speed limit release area.
Thus, there is a demand for an enhanced TSR device which reflects information on whether a road diverges, road attribute information, position information and speed limit information, and warns a driver by providing a speed limit according to the environment of the road where a vehicle is traveling.